Let It Rain
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: Based on RoyalKnightX's story AlphaGainForce, no need to read it yet to understand this oneshot. In the middle of the night a little boy can't sleep, uneasy and sad. His brother, however, will teach him listen to the lullaby of the angels. The Rain.


Small oneshot based on **_Alpha Gain Force_** by **_RoyalKnightX_** AND dedicated to him. Kouki is a characters that belongs to him and just him!

**_Bro, you're a great person, thanks for being my friend! _**

_**

* * *

**_

Let It Rain

There was a storm, there was a thunder, there was a dark sky, there was a moon, and there was a room full of Innocence, the innocence of two little kids that slept in the middle of the night, safe in their beds, cradled by the raindrops that hit their window. A lullaby, the rain was a lullaby that helped one of them sleep, like the singing of an angel, maybe because 'God was in the rain'. Many don't understand the beauty of the rain, but each drop is a drop of diamonds, of richness, of love. And yet, of crying.

Many perspectives, the rain can be viewed by many perspectives, some good, some bad. But the popular opinion is that rain is beautiful, its sound can be used as a lullaby to sleep. And that was happening to a little boy with brown hair, resting his head over the pillow and breathing slowly, dreaming.

His brother, however, wasn't too happy because of the rain. Today, his parents had given him some news, and not nice at all. Ever since dinner, he has been trying to sleep, but he felt uneasy. He wanted to wake up his brother to talk with him, but he couldn't wake up Takato, it would be mean.

Kouki Matsuki sighed.

He tossed around, and that wasn't a good idea, he was causing himself be entangled by the sheets. He frowned, if he covered himself, he was hot, if he didn't, he was cold. All he wanted was to get some sleep, it was school night and he wouldn't be able to pay attention. The last thing he needed is to get distracted like Kazu.

But, his insomnia was kind of justified, not every day you find out you're adopted, found in the doorstep of a house of strangers. He loved his family very much, always had and always will, but he wondered where his biological parents were. He wouldn't call them 'real' parents because his true family were the Matsuki, but still…

There were so many questions that his mom and dad couldn't answer, and he didn't blamed. All they knew is that he was found at the doorstep, and being the lovely couple they were, they adopted him without second thoughts. But, whatever happened, he was still lacking of the information he needed.

Yet, he was just a little kid, if he found out the truth, would he be able to handle it? Maybe not, eight year old kids aren't ready for some things, even if they are about themselves. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep, but he couldn't, even less with the thunders roaring like angry lions.

He hadn't told anybody, but he was scared of thunderstorms.

Always have been, but most of the time he was with Takato, and being with his brother make him feel better, he felt that with Takato, he was invincible. But right now, he felt naked and in the middle of the storm, his mind was a cloud of confusion and storms itself, and not even the sleeping form of his brother on the top bunk was comforting, maybe because he couldn't see him at all.

There was another thunder, and Kou cowered under the sheets. Not only he was confused but he was scared too. He wanted to wake Takato up but he was afraid that his brother would be mad, and he didn't want that. But, he admitted he needed comfort right now, he wanted to be hugged and be told that everything was ok.

Kou and Takato were really close brothers that shared a powerful bond that even some biological siblings didn't have. Physically, they were too alike; both had brown hair and many similar facial features, the big difference was the eye color. Kou has sapphire eyes while Takato has unusual ruby eyes.

But, in personality, they were twins. Same likings, same personality, same everything. They even truly believed they were twins until afternoon, when the revelation of him proved them wrong, even if the facts of the past supported that theory. But, whatever happened, they would remain as close as twins.

Deciding that he couldn't deal with his uneasiness anymore, he quietly and carefully stepped down the stairs from the top bunk bed. As Kou was afraid of thunderstorm, Takato was scared of heights. Each fear would eventually be overcome by them someday, but for now, Takato preferred to sleep in the lower bunk and Kou would rather sleep with a clear night rather than a stormy one.

He reached the floor and blinked in fear as he heard another thunder roar in the sky. He was trying to be storm but he could feel tears dwell up in his eyes, his hands shaking. He looked down at his brother and stared

Takato was sleeping peacefully, with his mouth slightly opened and breathing slowly. He looked like an angel and Kouki felt guilty at the thought of waking him up, but if he didn't he would not be able to sleep. He thought he was being selfish, but he also knew that Takato would not get mad at all, after all, they were brothers.

Kou gulped and began shaking Takato lightly, waiting for some response. "Takato…"

The other brunette just frowned in his sleep and shifted, mumbling something and turning around. Kou sighed and began shaking more, "Takato, wake up…"

"Five more minutes, mommy", mumbled Takato, digging himself deeper in the sheets. Kou sighed, he knew Takato was a heavy sleeper, he had known him for all his life; though in reality those were just five years. But still, it was a lifetime for him.

"Takato…", this time, he spoke softly, as if giving up in his attempts to wake up his brother.

Then, the other boy blinked and slowly opened his eyes. It was dark and he could not see many things at all, but he did noticed the silhouette of his brother. He sat up and yawned, "Kou, is it time to go to school yet?"

"No, we just went to bed…", began Kou, looking down, "It's just that I can't sleep."

Takato looked at his brother carefully now. The light from the lightning and the moon let him take a quick but good look at his _twin_, even if there were dark clouds covering the sky. He could see Kou's eyes of fear and the tears dwelling in his eyes and that suddenly make him feel bad.

He stared at his brother for a while before speaking, "What's wrong Kou? Did you had a nightmare?"

Kou shook his head, "No, if I had I would have wet the bed silly, it's just that…what mommy and daddy told me still has me upset."

The other boy looked down and thought, he was just as surprised as Kou at the news of him being adopted. They wondered why did their parents decided to tell them this now, they were still little kids after all, what they did wasn't the wisest thing to do, not at this moment.

Even if they were really innocent, maybe more in comparison to other kids their age, they still understood what this meant and it still hurt them, especially Kou, after all, he was the adopted one. Their twin _charade _was just lay to waste.

"Erm…I…well, urm…", began Takato, he didn't knew what to say, he had never been in a situation like this. "I know it's confusing, but you know that…we love you very much."

Kou sat at the edge of the bed and looked down in sorrow, "I know, but it still hurts me to know that my other parents left me."

Takato frowned, "Well, if they did that, it must have been because they were mean people! I'm sure you deserved more than a family that was like that."

"I don't know Takato…what if something bad happened to them?", asked Kou realizing the possibility, his eyes grew wide in horror.

The other boy sighed, he wanted to help his brother, but he was still so young and didn't had a good understanding about the situation, he didn't knew what to say or even think. He didn't want to say something that would hurt Kou.

They both were a little too sensitive.

"I don't think so Kou, maybe…maybe…", began Takato, trying to think of something to say.

Kou raised an eyebrow, "Maybe what?"

Takato smiled as he thought of the perfect thing to say, it may be a lie but considering he was talking about his beloved brother, even he would believe it. "Maybe you're an angel!"

"Me? An angel?", asked Kou in surprise as he heard his brother speak. What was Takato talking about?

"Yes! An angel!", exclaimed Takato as he smiled at his brother, "The reason you're here with our family it's because you're an angel! You're kind and caring and always want to help others, that means you're an angel!"

Kou looked confused, "But you are those things too!"

Takato smiled wider, "Yup, but you are ten times more! You must be an angel!"

"But if I am an angel, shouldn't I have wings?", asked Kou with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe you're not that kind of angel, you're the kind of angels that help other people be better everyday.", said Takato with a grin, his innocent crimson eyes delighted as he saw Kou smile.

Kou nodded, "Yes! Maybe I am an angel!"

The other boy nodded, "Yup, maybe the other angels decided that you should come live here with me and mommy and daddy. Besides, even if you're not an angel, you're to me."

"Really?", asked Kou surprised.

Takato nodded, "Yup, you're my best friend!"

"I am?", asked Kou again, "I thought your best friend was Kazu!"

The other boy shook his head, "Nope, Kazu is my friend, but you're my best friend, you always know how to make me feel better, you always know how to make smile when I cry, you're my best friend and my angel!"

Kou smiled, he knew he wasn't a real angel, and Takato knew that as well. But maybe that lie turned to be true after all, because he was an angel to Takato, and he felt the same way about his friends, "You too are my angel, Takato."

Takato smiled, he knew that, he always did. "I know."

Then, there was thunder and Kou blinked in fear. He felt tears began forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks, he felt like a baby for being scared but he could not help it but crying.

His brother saw that and looked at Kou with a sad expression, "What's wrong, bro?"

"I'm…I'm…scared of thunderstorms.", mumbled Kou between hiccups, this was an unusually scary storm.

"Oh…"

Takato looked at his brother and smiled, "Kou, maybe this thunderstorm is caused by the angels! They want to protect you!"

"They do?", asked Kou with another hiccup, wiping his tears.

The other little boy nodded, he has always been a fan of fantasy and adventure, so he knew practically everything about dragons and such, so all these ideas came with great ease to him. He knew he could comfort his brother, that was why he was there.

He nodded. "It's the angels that want to protect you and me."

Kou realized that that might be true. Then, the thunders ceased and now the raindrops were more audible, hitting the window and making a comforting sound.

"I like the rain, don't you?", asked Takato with a smile.

Blue eyes and Crimson eyes stared at each other, and Kou felt a great connection with Takato and now, somehow, he felt connected to the rain. "It's nice."

The raindrops fell, making a soft lullaby.

"The raindrops help me sleep. Every time I'm sad and it's raining, the raindrops wash away all my worries, I just…let it rain.", said Takato, opening his heart to Kou.

Kou nodded and closed his eyes, he could feel all his confusion wash away too, as he listened the raindrops. Takato was right, every time he would feel sad; he will think of Takato and listen to the rain.

Listen to the rain…letting his sorrow rain and go away.

A true smile was drawn in his face, the raindrops were soothing, singing, and he realized that the thunder wasn't bad either, as long as he was with Takato, everything would be alright. He had two angels.

Takato and the Rain.

"Do you want to sleep with me?", asked Takato, moving aside and giving his brother a spot next to him.

Kou nodded gratefully and toddled inside the sheets, next to his brother. They smiled and looked at the other's face, no matter what his origin was, Kou will always be Takato's twin.

Always.

Kou closed his eyes, finally feeling sleep coming to him, and he welcomed it. He then felt the soft lips of his brother kiss his forehead; it was Takato's trademark goodnight kiss, and that made him feel good, so loved and so needed.

After the soft sign of affection, the snuggled facing each other and closed their eyes, listening the other's breathing.

The rain was signing a lullaby to them.

Kou's sorrow and confusion went away, he just let it rain…

"You're my angel too, Takato."

The both fell asleep at the same time with the sweet raindrops hitting the window. Singing. Singing to them.

Singing forever.

Afterwards, that night would be very meaningful to Kouki Matsuki, because next year, when the Digimon Trading Card Game was out, he would buy all the Angel cards he could find.

An Angel deck, inspired by Takato… and the rain.

Whatever happened, they would just…let it rain.


End file.
